criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare on Elk Street
Nightmare on Elk Street 'is the third case in the game. Case Background The victim was a teenager named Josh Wilson, who was shot in the head. The killer was Tara Washington, the victim's ex-girlfriend, who killed Josh because she was dumped by him for Lily Bennett. Tara had a slight anger issue which made her kill Josh. Victim *'Josh Wilson '(Was shot on Elk Street) Murder Weapon *'Pistol Killer *'Tara Washington' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches Suspect's Profile *The suspect smokes Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has scratches Killer's Profile *The killer is 5'6" tall. *The killer has scratches. *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer smokes. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes *Elk Street *Street Sign *Victim's Kitchen *Kitchen Counter *Subway Station *Subway Seats Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Elk Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Bag) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Eric Molson about the murder. *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Victim's Cellphone) *Examine Victim's Cellphone. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone. (03:00:00) *Inform Lily Bennett of her boyfriend's death. *Investigate Victim's Kitchen. (Clues: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Card) *Examine Card. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (00:30:00) *Talk to Tara Washington. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Talk to Susan Wilson about her son's death. *Talk to Mark Wilson about his son's death. *Investigate Subway Station. (Clues: Torn Paper, Gun) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Letter) *Examine Letter. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (03:00:00) *Talk to Tara Washington about the letter. *Analyze Gun. (06:00:00) *Investigate Kitchen Counter. (Clues: Credit Card Receipt, Broken Bottle) *Examine Credit Card Receipt. (Result: Credit Card Number) *Analyze Credit Card Number. (00:30:00) *Interrogate Lily Bennett about the credit card receipt. *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Beer Bottle) *Examine Beer Bottle. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (03:00:00) *Talk to Eric Molson about the beer bottle. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Investigate Subway Seats. (Clues: Torn Note) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Letter to Josh Wilson) *Talk to Susan Wilson about planning to disown her son. *Talk to Mark Wilson about planning to disown his son. *Investigate Street Sign. (Clues: Cigarette Butt) *Examine Cigarette Butt. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (00:02:00) *Talk to Eric Molson. *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Talk to Eric Molson. *Investigate Elk Street. (Clues: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Membership Card) *Return the membership card to Eric Molson. *Talk to Susan Wilson. *Investigate Victim's Kitchen. (Clues: Broken Trophy) *Examine Broken Trophy. (Result: Chess Trophy) *Give the chess trophy to Susan Wilson. *Talk to Lily Bennett. *Investigate Subway Station. (Clues; Lily's Handbag) *Examine Lily's Handbag. (Result: Bracelet) *Give the handbag and bracelet to Lily Bennett. *Go to Next Case. (1 star)